Talk:Shiny Pokémon/@comment-24169797-20151209233748
=BlastGJ's Shiny Hunt Guide= If you are hunting for Shinies cant find any good place to find the right shiny for PTD1, i will list all the good places in this post for you to find a shiny. First of all.. Some Notes when you hunt for shinies with your little speed hack are: - If you are hunting for a shiny in a level with rare candies, then you will need 1-3 pokemon (perferably level 100) that is CLOSE to the rare candies. This is to prevent the level from ending early because all of the rare candies are gone. - You cannot shiny hunt in levels with BOSSES only. This includes these levels: Pewter Gym, Cerulean Gym 2, Route 24, Vermillion City, Vermillion Gym (Maybe?), Lavender Town, Celadon Gym, Rocket Hideout, Poke Tower 2 (Except for Catchable Snorlax), Saffron City, Saffron Dojo, Fuchsia Gym, Route 17, Cinnabar Gym, Viridian City, Elite 4, Champion. Alright, thats prob the notes i can list down for now. SHINY HUNTING PLACES Alright, i will list all the places that lists types of pokemon and such. WATER * Route 12: Maybe * Route 19: Recommended * Cerulean Gym: Not sure, there are boss pokes, and some non-water catchable pokemons. * Route 5: Not alot of catchable water poke's, plus too many boss pokemon. * Safari Zone: For slowpoke, which is water type. And Psyduck. * Seafoam Island: Most of the Pokemon here is water type. Just hope you don't get a shiny Zubat/Golbat instead. FIRE * Cinnabar Island: I'd say this is the only best option. Even if there are rare candies, and boss pokemon, with the err wave hax you'll be finished all 30 waves. Sometimes you'll run into Poison pokemon, which will be a bummer. * Route 8: Another option, but there is only two fire pokemon, from different versions too. Just be lucky. * Route 5: Alot of boss pokemon and again barely any fire types except vulpix and growlithe i believe. GRASS * Safari Zone: You see alot of Exeggcute, and Paras is a Grass type. * Route 15: Definetly the best option i can think of. There's plenty of Grass Types to catch. ELECTRIC * Power Plant: Holds only Electric types, best place yet. * Viridian Forest 2: Only has pikachu, and he's uncommon to spawn. * Unknown Dungeon: Raichu and Electrode, i see them spawn alot. You can also do the Rock Tunnel Old Man Shiny Quest for Shiny Voltorb. ROCK & GROUND Well rock and ground, they're like in the same place so yeah. * Rock Tunnel: You can go into endless waves of Onix and Geodude, best place for them. * Diglett's Cave: Best option if you need a shiny Diglett. It has rocks tho, so you'll need defending pokemon. * Victory Road: they spawn here ALOT. * Safari Zone: for Rhyhorn * Route 8: Sandshrew * Unknown Dungeon: Rhydon and Sandslash. Also if you do the Shiny Hunter Achievement, you will get a Shiny Onix. FLYING You can see pidgey and spearow, including their evolved forms, nearly EVERYWHERE. * Route 8 and Route 15 probally the best ones i can think of. * Safari Zone: Doduo And you can do the Old Man Trade for a shiny Farfetch'd. ICE * Seafoam Island: Seel/Dewgong and Shellder * Route 19 and Pallet Town: You can get Shellder which evolves into Cloyster, an Water and Ice Type. You can also do the Trade with the Old man for a Shiny Jynx which is an Ice Type. * Route 12: Mainly of Lapras, but i doubt you'll get a catchable shiny one. PSYCHIC * Diglett's Cave: You can only get Drowzee here. * Safari Zone: For Slowpoke. Not many places to catch huh. You can just get a shiny Abra from the Game Corner for 9000. POISON * Safari Zone: I've been getting Shiny Nidorina and Nidorino from this. Also, Venomoth. and Paras. * Cinnabar Island: You can get Muk, Koffing and Weezing. * Route 15: For Venonat * Route 3: Nidorans * Route 8: Ekans. GHOST Apparently, Poke Tower 1 is the only way. BUG You see bug pokemon like EVERYWHERE. * Viridian Forest: Caterpie/Weedle line * Route 15 & Safari Zone: For Venonat & Venomoth. You can also get Scyther and Pinsir from Safari Zone as well, but you can just get them from game corner as a shiny. FIGHTING * Route 3: mankey, but there are like, other pokes popping out. * Rock Tunnel: You can run into a whole wave of Machop. * Victory Road: Machop/Machoke Thats literally it. Also you can do the Surprise Shiny Achievement in Saffron Dojo. its actually easy to do. Just get 6 pigeot lv 70 or below and use agility. They will run down and get the candy, BUT they dont go back up to return the candy, they just run straight down. NORMAL They are, almost EVERYWHERE. * Rattata & Ratticate: Oak's Lab, Route 1, Route 2, Pallet Town * Safari Zone: Chansey, Doduo, Kangaskhan OTHER STUFF You should trade with other players, since they could have shinies that you want! Trading SND coins for shinies that are rare could be worth it. If you have 6 shiny electric,fire, ice types, then take em out, Goto the Power plant for zapdos if you have 6 shiny electric types in your party to get Shiny Zapdos, Seafoam island if you have 6 shiny ice types in your party to get Shiny Articuno, and Victory Road if you have 6 shiny fire types in your party to get Shiny Moltres. You can also Go to the Game corner to buy shiny pokemon as well. There are also Pokemon trades in the game with the old man. Happy Hunting! Hope it helped! Also, sorry if its too long, but its mostly with 'Lists' so yeah it wont be a problem reading, i guess, right? Thanks for taking the time to read this guide i made for shiny hunting in PTD1, you lovelies. ~BlastGJ